


Radio Silence

by ardvari



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: “It’s Mitchell.”He grabbed the phone out of her hand, smiling at the horrified expression on her face when he flicked it open and held it to his ear.“This is General O’Neill. Is the world ending?”





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Smut with a bit of plot thrown in. ;)

**Radio Silence**

He had given himself the complete tour of her house twice, had showered, watched TV for a little while, and had eaten an alarmingly large quantity of her chocolate mint ice cream. He was about to call her, blowing his cover effectively, when he heard a car door slam, listened to her pushing open the rusty front gate. 

When she unlocked the door, he could hear her talking on her cell. Her voice strained, frustrated. He’d read the reports about the Supergate, about how narrowly SG-1 had escaped once again, about how they couldn’t seem to catch a break when it came to the Ori. Her brain was undoubtedly running a mile a minute trying to come up with one of her crazy Carter-solutions to this particular problem. 

“Yeah, I know. I _know_. We’ll just have to keep trying. I got nothing right now…” her voice trailed off when she pushed the door open and her eyes landed on him leaning against the wall casually, smiling gently. “Look Cam, I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He could hear the man on the other end protesting before Sam clicked the phone shut, smiling back. 

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” she sighed, shrugging out of her jacket before she came to stand in front of him. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” he quipped, his voice low as he put his index finger under her chin, tipping her head up for a kiss. 

She hadn’t known he was coming, it had been a spontaneous decision after he’d read SG-1’s reports. Homeworld Security needed him, there was paperwork to fill out, and the IOA was breathing down his neck but he’d dismissed them. He’d needed to be here now. He’d needed to put his arms around her and make sure she was fine. Fine, but tense. Nothing new there. 

“They’re… I don’t know how we can fight them, Jack,” she blurted out, as if she’d read his thoughts. 

Hugging her close, he breathed in the scent of her shampoo, feeling her body relax against his. That was a start.

“You’ll figure it out. _We’ll_ figure it out.”

She lifted her head, a crooked smile on her lips.

“How’s Washington? And Woolsey?” she asked, making him groan.

“Not sure what’s worse, the Ori or the IOA. Have I told you lately how much I hate politics?”

She chuckled, taking his hand and leading him into the living room. He still hadn’t told her why he was here, he didn’t really have to. She knew; knew that he’d felt the same need to see her that she’d felt; only he’d been able to make it possible. Thank goodness for small favors and the stars on his uniform.

“How long are you staying?” That was the question both of them always dreaded, finding this long distance thing a lot harder to deal with than they’d anticipated. 

“Tomorrow. I have a meeting with Landry tomorrow morning, and then I gotta head back to Washington.”

“Huh. Supper?” she asked, not showing her disappointment as she let go of his hand to find out if she had anything edible in her fridge. Probably not, seeing as how she hadn’t exactly been home a lot lately.

He followed her, grabbing her elbow and pulling her around to face him again.

“I don’t want supper, Sam. I want you. So unless you’re really hungry…” 

She cut him off with a kiss, pulling his head down to hers. All of a sudden his arms were full of her again and he could taste her need, her desperation on her lips. 

“Not hungry,” she mumbled between kisses. 

Her hands were everywhere, taking control, pulling his shirt up, warm fingers against his skin. 

The first time they’d had sex it had been awkward. There’d been lots of snorts, some chuckles; a few giggles as they’d figured each other out. She’d called him “sir” twice; he’d only called her “Carter” once. It had been fun, and awkward, and entirely lovely.

Now they knew each other inside out, now they knew exactly what to do to bring each other to the edge. She pushed him over to the couch, pushing harder when she felt him resisting before she broke the kiss, eyes full of questions. 

“Bed. I’m old, Sam,” he explained, making her laugh softly when he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall to her bedroom. 

Somewhere in the back pocket of her jeans her cell phone started ringing, making her pause in the doorway. Smiling apologetically, she pulled it out of her pocket, leaning against him as she checked the screen.

“It’s Mitchell.”

He grabbed the phone out of her hand, smiling at the horrified expression on her face when he flicked it open and held it to his ear.

“This is General O’Neill. Is the world ending?”

She gaped at him for a moment before she started giggling, trying to muffle the sounds against his half-unbuttoned shirt. No doubt Mitchell would be able to hear her. No doubt she’d never hear the end of this.

“Not ending, I’m glad. I’m requesting radio silence, Mitchell, and I’ve been known to occasionally act… rashly when it comes to the batteries of cell phones, so you better not try me,” he said, his voice stern before he snapped the cell phone shut, grinning back at her. 

“I’m never going to live this down,” she said, smiling.

“I’ll make it worth your trouble,” he grinned back, wrapping an arm around her waist as he ushered her into the bedroom. 

At the foot of the bed he swung her around, capturing her lips with his again as her arms wrapped around his neck. She hummed softly against his mouth, fingers playing along the edge of his collar, down to the buttons she hadn’t yet undone. 

He tucked on her shirt, pulling it over her head. Smoothing her hair back down with one hand, he threw the shirt behind him, running his index fingers along the soft outline of her collarbone. Her fingers stilled when his eyes searched hers, serious and full of wonder. 

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, making her blush again. 

The effect he had on her was startling, intoxicating even. He leaned in, ran his tongue along the path his fingers had taken. She gasped, her head rolling to the side as he kissed his way up her neck, finding that sensitive spot just beneath her ear that made her knees buckle. 

Lowering her down on the bed, he struggled briefly with the button of her jeans before she batted his hands away, winking at him as she popped it open herself. 

“Impatient much?”

She snorted, lifting her butt off the bed so he could pull her pants off. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him down on top of her, pushing his shirt off his shoulders. Smirking at her, he let her fumble with his pants. 

“Watch this,” she giggled, popping the button between thumb and forefinger. 

The woman had blown up a sun; he wouldn’t have been surprised if she’d undressed him completely by sheer force of will. 

“Impressive, Colonel,” he rumbled.

He kissed her again, wriggling out of his pants, making quick work of the rest of their clothes. The hazy evening light grew milky as it filtered through the curtains, softening all the hard edges, shutting the reality of their lives out for the moment. 

She pulled him down on top of her more firmly, wanting to feel all of his weight, his warmth seeping through her skin. He slipped a hand between their bodies, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth as his fingers slid through her wet folds. Drawing in a sharp breath, her eyelids fluttered shut. She could feel his hard cock against her thigh, his fingers exploring gently, stroking, circling, making her hips jerk involuntarily. 

“Jack,” she breathed, impatient, needy. 

“Open your eyes,” he ordered softly, his eyes searching hers as he positioned himself between her thighs, her hand snaking its way down to guide him into her. 

He truly could get lost in those blue, blue eyes, shining with emotion and need as he slipped into her. She bit her lip, her eyes never leaving his as he moaned quietly. She wrapped her legs more firmly around his hips, pulling him even closer.

“Okay?” he asked, brushing a strand of short, blonde hair behind her ear. 

She nodded, circling her hips evilly, a smile playing around her lips. He began moving slowly, one hand grasping hers, lacing his fingers through hers beside her head. Her other hand wandered up his arm, combing through the short, grey hairs at the back of his neck. She pulled him closer, brushing light kisses along his jaw before she gently nipped at the bottom of his ear.

“Faster,” she whispered, her voice dark and sweet, breath hot as it brushed against his skin. 

He complied, listening to the soft sounds she made, coaxing him on, her hand playing along the muscles of his back. Her hips moved in unison with his, her eyes locked on his, encouraging, wanting, her entire being opening up to him. 

He could tell she was getting close, her gasps hanging suspended on the air between them. He slipped his hand down between them again to circle her clit, kissing the moan that escaped her off her lips. He loved watching her get close, loved watching her reach the edge, hanging on by a thread as her nails scraped along his spine just enough to make his skin tingle. 

“Come with me,” she breathed, urging him along, watching him as he moved with her, faster, his thrusts growing sloppy.

He bit his lip, nodded, pushed into her, his finger still on her clit, watching her face when she toppled over the edge, her back arching towards him. He was right behind her, pressing his lips to her neck when he came, his hips jerking against hers. 

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer until his full weight rested on her, pushing her back into the mattress. One hand in his hair, she pressed tiny, sweet kisses to his cheeks, his eyelids, his lips. 

After long moments he turned them both around, struggling with her sheets until he’d tucked them both in, her body half on top of his. She snuggled down against him, sighing comfortably. 

“Love you,” she mumbled against his shoulder, sleepy and happy.

“Love you, too,” he replied, his voice soft and honest as he hugged her close.


End file.
